


fault

by subtlyhaught



Series: cat's out of the bag [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Cat dosent know better, F/F, Its 3am i cant believe im doing this again, Its sad oops, Jade does but cats so smol yknow?, Theyre both babes protect them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: "Why do you hang out with us if you're going to be so mean?"





	

"Why do you even hang out with us if you're going to be so mean?"

Jade hummed, eyebrow quirking just the slightest bit at Tori's question. 

"Well," she began, picking at the last scraps of food from what had once been her lunch. Beck was looking at her expectantly, arm loosely hanging around her waist. Robbie had abducted his free arm, and was now watching the way his fingers bent with awe. Cat, from her position on Toris left, puffed out her cheeks a little and let her lunch drop into the plastic container it had come from. 

"Well?" Tori repeated, eyebrows raised and expectant. 

Jade sighed, half-heartedly tossing a piece of lettuce into the container with the rest of her lunch bits. "Beck's my boyfriend," she started, listing off reasons rather quickly. "André's cool, Robbie's halfway entertaining, Cat and I are fucking, Rex- oh." 

And then there was silence. 

Jade knew immediately she had mispoken. She almost seemed to retreat into herself, lips pressing together as she let herself sink into her seat. She just barely managed not to wince when Beck dropped his arm from around her waist, looking affronted. 

Cat had raised a hand to her mouth, though a muffled gasp had still been heard by the group. It was almost comical that Robbie would interrupt the silence they had been plunged in by clearing his throat. 

"I-" Jade tried, but then rethunk and figured it was best to keep her mouth shut. 

"You," Beck stated, sounding already done with the conversation. "You what? You were going to tell me? You were going to break up with me? What is it Jade, what were you going to do?"

"Beck don't-" Cat tried. Softly, but still there. 

"I have to go," Jade muttered, standing up quickly and effectively cutting Cat off. She scooped up her plastic lunch container, almost breaking it in the process, and turned to leave.

"Jade," Cat tried, standing up as well and meaning to go after her, but Tori held Cat by her wrist and shook her head. "Cat, leave her be," she said, tugging on Cats wrist a little to get her to sit down again.

But Cat shook her head, surprising everyone. Even Beck, who seemed to have turned to stone with the cold, quiet atmosphere he was putting off. 

"Don't you see?" Cat started, pulling her arm free from Tori's grasp. "This is my fault. I asked Jade to help me, I... started... I have to go after her." 

And with only a tired "No," from Tori, Cat had run off too. 

"Well," Robbie started, turning to his two remaining friends. "That was messy,"

Tori threw a fry at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash sorry


End file.
